


Rekindle

by Zenith_Lux



Series: Through the Ashes [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Cat!Dante, Demon Politics, Demon World Shenanigans, F/M, Family Fluff, Father/son fluff, Gen, Half-Demon Teenagers, Human World Travels, Just lots of family relationships in general, Occassional Angst, One-Shot Collection, Post-Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: In which Dante teaches Vergil how to drive, and also unironically asks for advice on matters of the heart.
Relationships: Dante/Lucia (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Through the Ashes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> And I just had to start with a brotherly story. This one's been on my mind for a while now and I'm glad I finally put it together in a story I'm happy with.
> 
> Also! If you're interested in random drabbles and sneak peaks into future stories, considering following me on [Tumblr](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com/)!

It took everything Vergil had to stay in Devil May Cry.

Dante’s cocky grin was not helping.

“So what you’re saying,” Dante said as he leaned back in his chair. Vergil twitched as it screeched in protest and briefly wondered why that, of all things, was the piece of furniture Dante decided to keep. “Is that your portal opening days,” He snapped his fingers with a wink. “Are over.”

Another twitch. “Must I always repeat myself?”

“Yes please,” Dante said as he bat his eyelashes. That only made Vergil scowl harder. “I just love to hear you say it.”

If Iris wasn’t reading three feet away, Vergil would have already stabbed his brother and quit this place in the most dignified storm he could manage. Instead, he bit back his pride and said, “I have been informed on more than one occasion that the barrier between our worlds will not withstand another break. Therefore…”

“Yeah I got all that,” Dante said with a dismissive wave. “Tell me the good part.”

A third twitch. Vergil was half surprised his fingers or Yamato didn’t break in his grasp. “I am not to make portals except in emergencies, and only to return to the palace.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“Yes, Dante,” Vergil growled. “My portal opening days are over.”

Dante burst into laughter that was somewhere between delight and amusement. “And since this is the last two days you two can be here for the next month… and Nero and Nico went out of town…” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Dante ignored him. “You came running to me.”

Vergil glared at him. “I did not come running, little brother. And I would be more than happy to leave.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “No you wouldn’t,” He said as he hopped up from his seat. “Or you wouldn’t have asked me to help in the first place.”

Vergil bit back a sigh, but reluctantly let the tension in his muscles go. “You are… my last resort.”

Dante bowed with a grand flourish. “I’m honored, Verge. Truly.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “We don’t have much…”

“But why do you want to learn how to drive?”

Vergil was almost surprised that question hadn’t come up sooner. Nero had given him a rather perplexed look before admitting that he had to leave for the weekend Nico had laughed before telling him that she was probably the last person who should be teaching anyone to drive. Kyrie had recommended an actual, human teacher, before remembering that Vergil was technically dead in the human world, which would lead to a lot of questions with no answers. And even if Ashira were capable of driving, he hadn’t yet told her his intent. As far as he was aware, she and the familiars were off dealing with a particularly annoying portal of demons somewhere in Corona.

“I…” He trailed off for a brief moment as he collected his thoughts and started again. “Our visits to this world are infrequent and, unfortunately, not well planned.”

Dante raised an eyebrow. “That’s like the least likely reason for anyone to want to drive.”

“I once promised Shira that we would travel,” He continued. Dante’s lips parted slightly with a quiet oh, but Vergil ignored it. “And while her Phoenix form is convenient and fast, I would like to avoid drawing attention to ourselves on these vacations.”

His brother’s grin returned. “That’s very chivalrous of you, Verge.”

Years ago, in the early stages of his relationship, Vergil might have taken some level of offense at that comment, if only to hide his embarrassment. But he was long past those days of uneasiness, as it was rather pointless and usually made things more difficult than they needed to be. So, with a nonchalant shrug, Vergil simply said, “Finding ways to make one’s partner happy is often more fulfilling than pursuing selfish desires.” 

Dante went slack-jawed, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly shook his head, forced out a chuckle, and said, “You would think after all these years I would be used to that.” But his voice cracked just slightly as he cleared his throat and leaned back on his desk. “I guess a part of me will never quite believe it.” Vergil watched him quizzically, but Dante shoved himself back to his feet before slapping Vergil on the shoulder. He glared at Dante, pulling back the instinctual summon sword that often formed in such situations. “Lucky for you,” Dante said. “I got myself some new wheels a few years ago. Can’t exactly drag her around on the motorcycle.”

Iris huffed but didn’t look up from her book. “You were more than happy to until Lucia told you to stop.”

Dante glanced at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not like you were ever in any danger.”

Iris’ eyes flickered to Vergil. “If you want to wait,” She said. “Lucia will be home soon. And she’s a much better driver.”

Before Vergil could even think of an answer, Dante’s hand tugged at his arm, catching him off guard enough that it threw him off balance. “He doesn’t have that much time!” He proclaimed as he half-dragged Vergil to the door. 

“It’ll be like thirty…”

“Too long!” Dante said. When Vergil finally pried himself out of Dante’s grasp, his brother practically shot out of the front door. “Let’s go, Verge!”

He shook his head. “I appreciate the effort, Iris.” But the teen merely shrugged and returned to her book, leaving Vergil to wander after his brother. 

* * *

After an hour, Vergil wasn’t certain who regretted this impromptu driving lesson more.

Dante’s exaggerated sigh - the fifth one in the last ten minutes - echoed over the car’s engine. “For a man who relies on speed, you drive like a blind grandmother,” He said as he kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. He had done that a few times over the last hour, but kept yanking them away as if he remembered he wasn’t supposed to, before resuming said position a few minutes later. “Should’ve brought a book.”

Vergil snorted. “To do what with it, exactly?”

“Throw it at you maybe,” Dante said. “Test those driving reflexes.”

“I have followed every human law, kept us out of two accidents, and am driving the speed limit.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Nobody drives the speed limit ya prude. I’d be doing at least 100 by now.”

“I doubt this car would survive such strain.”

“You’re right,” Dante said. “That’s why I take the motorcycle. Never been pulled over on that.”

“Wonder why.”

“The point is,” Dante yanked his feet away again. “Driving is all about learning to bend the rules just enough that you get where you’re going without killing anyone, or boring your passenger to death.”

Vergil scowled. “My usual passenger will have much more to do.” He didn’t know what Dante’s problem was. Maybe he was going a bit slower than he could, but was that not preferable to risking an accident? He’d already had two close calls due to other reckless drivers, and they’d been on the actual road for less than twenty minutes. If anything, Vergil thought he should be more annoyed at Dante for making him circle the parking lot for so long.

“Helps that she has four voices in her head.”

“She’d be reading,” Vergil said. Of course, Ashira reading - silent or otherwise - meant she was reading to all of them. And after Nero had given them a curious device called a ‘Kindle’ with hundreds of books on it that somehow survived the trip to the Underworld, the two read together quite often. But that wasn’t particularly important to the conversation at hand. “And it’s only three voices.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Same difference.” His eyes drifted out the window as his lips twitched into a frown. While he hadn’t been too happy over the last half-hour, this was the first time he looked legitimately upset. However, Vergil had a feeling it wasn’t at him or the drive. Instead, he was fairly certain Dante had something else on his mind since he had attempted to drag Vergil out the door before Lucia got home. But Dante had yet to say anything beyond mocking Vergil’s driving, and Vergil still didn’t know how to start such conversations. Banter and sarcasm were much, much easier. Maybe if he could guess what Dante was thinking…

“Besides,” Vergil said. “Does Lucia not speak to you while driving?”

Dante flinched. “Not in my head.” Vergil swore he heard a muttered, “thank the devil for that” before his brother continued. “But of course… talking. We talk. All the time. Lots and lots of talking.”

Vergil glanced at him, but Dante didn’t meet his gaze. Neither he nor Ashira had spoken directly to Lucia (or really anyone) in awhile. Their time outside of the Underworld was limited at best. Ironically, given their family’s history of impromptu plans, no one was ever ready for their visits. Naturally, that meant neither of them were aware of the various relationships or problems or… anything really. Nero and Kyrie liked to fill them in, and Ashira always checked in on Kai’s progress, but Dante was more of a “let's fight while we get the chance” sort of guy. Emotional conversations rarely happened between them, as neither were very good at it. But Vergil’s “older brother instincts” were kicking in stronger than they had in a while. 

“Good conversations, I hope?”

He expected Dante to start laughing or wave him off. Or maybe he would come up with excuses to change the conversation or find another way to mock Vergil’s driving. Instead, Dante continued to stare out of the window, hesitating. Odd, Vergil thought. “Maybe,” Dante said. “Probably.”

Vergil sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. “What’s wrong.”

Dante flinched with a nervous chuckle. “Nothing, Verge.”

“You dragged me out of Devil May Cry for nothing?”

“Maybe I just wanted to spend some quality time with my big bro.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “You’ve dragged me to eight different jobs in the last three days and attempted to rip my arm off to go driving.” 

Dante snorted. “Wouldn’t that be ironic.”

Vergil glared at him. “You are rather keen on changing the subject.”

“Everything’s fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Better than you.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m just saying,” Dante said with a shrug. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“So all is well?”

“Does it matter?” Dante said. “It’s not like you’re here that often anyway.”

Vergil blinked. Was that really the problem? He’d stayed close for over a decade, despite knowing very little about the human world. He’d worked with Dante for almost as long, and had done everything he could to make up for the twenty-five years he’d taken from all of them. While he had accepted his new role in the Underworld, it wasn’t one he took lightly. They’d all talked about it numerous times, so why…

Dante sighed. “That’s not fair,” He said. “Sorry.”

Vergil blinked again, baffled. “If you are upset that we don’t…”

“No,” Dante said. “That’s not it.”

“Then why…”

“How do you do it?”

Virgil blinked for a third time, as no other reaction was suitable given the situation. “...I don’t follow.” 

Dante shifted uncomfortably in his seat. For a moment, Vergil could imagine a much younger Dante; embarrassed and uncertain, while hiding it all under charm and charisma. Maybe that’s how Dante was before the Temen-ni-gru. Maybe he’d always been this way, but had learned how to hide it. Or maybe Vergil was overthinking things as he often did nowadays. “I guess what I’m trying to say,” Dante said slowly, before chuckling again. “Or maybe I don’t have a clue what I’m saying at all.”

“Just start talking then,” Vergil said. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Is that what you do?”

He paused. “Sometimes.”

“I suppose it's easier when she can just read your thoughts.”

“Not always,” Vergil said. 

Dante sighed. “I keep thinking about the weddings - yours and Nero’s - and how happy Shira and Kyrie were. And I keep wondering if Lucy would appreciate something like that.”

“Have you asked her?”

“Well… no.” Dante said awkwardly. “She’s… different, you know? We’ve been together for a while now, and I know she’s happy and I’m happy and Iris is happy…” He trailed off. “We’re practically a family, but without the…” He paused and sighed again. “Without the actual commitment.”

“Demons don’t have the same definition of commitment that humans do.”

“You still got married.”

“... At Nero’s request.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Sure Vergil. At Nero’s request. I’m sure making Shy happy had absolutely nothing to do with it at all.” 

“Get on with it.”

“I’m still human, Vergil. At least part of me is. And I’ve never actually given her that same level of promise that Nero gave Kyrie or that you’ve given to Shy.” He looked miserable, leaning his elbow on the window as he ran his fingers through his hair. His bangs kept dropping back near his eyes, but he’d just brush it away again. “It shouldn’t be that hard. Go buy a ring, make some plans, have a party.”

“The point of a wedding isn’t a party.”

“It kind of is,” Dante said with a genuine grin. It was gone as fast as it came. “But that’s what’s killing me,” Dante said. “I… I’ve tried asking her multiple times now, but the words just… slip away before I can say them.”

“You’re scared.”

“Stupid, isn’t it?” He said. “I love her. At least, I think I love her. But if I actually loved her, this wouldn’t be so hard. Right?”

Vergil stared at the steering wheel for longer than he meant to. While Dante fidgeted, he let Vergil think; a rarity in its own right. A sign in the distance caught Vergil’s eye, and he wordlessly pulled back onto the road before Dante could protest. Once he slipped safely on to the highway, he said, “It will always be difficult, just in ways you don’t expect.”

While he wasn’t looking at his brother, he did feel his surprise. “But you and Shy…”

“Have been through a lot together, but have a ways to go.” He shrugged as lightheartedly as he could. “We still argue from time to time, likely more than you and Lucia do given the nature of our mental connection. I still misunderstand things that she would like me not to.” He heard Dante snort at that, but his brother was otherwise silent. “Our connection may have been predetermined, but our union was not.”

“But you still made that choice,” Dante said. “Without hesitation.”

Vergil sighed. “I did hesitate,” He said. “More than you realize.”

“When?”

“Every step of the way,” He glanced at Dante for a brief moment, satisfied when he was certain he had his full attention. “Do you remember when you first told me she was my Soulmate.”

“Of course.”

“I almost left that night,” Vergil said. “Or, at the very least, I was convinced I’d be better off letting her bind to you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“It was selfish,” Vergil said. “And not for her. At least, not at first.” Vergil had already admitted this to Ashira at some point over the years, though he couldn’t recall why such a conversation had come up. But she hadn’t been upset about it, as simply reaching out to her without his memories had been an act of blind faith. “The more I remembered, and the longer I had to reflect on my mistakes, I knew it was the right thing to do. But I didn’t acknowledge my feelings until…” He paused. “Until I thought I’d lost her. Things were a bit simpler after that, but never easy.” He glanced over his shoulder, partially to check for cars, but mostly to make sure Dante - who had gone eerily silent - hadn’t fallen asleep. He was quietly relieved to see that his brother’s smile, however small, had returned. “I’ve accepted that I will always make mistakes, but if I let those concerns stop me, the next few millennia would be quite miserable.”

“Oh hell,” Dante groaned. “We’re gonna be so old.”

Vergil paused, unable to stop the slight twitch of his lips. “You could always come visit. I’m sure we’d find ways to keep things interesting.”

“That’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

“That’s… objectively false.”

Dante’s laugh was as boisterous as usual, and Vergil wasn’t even bothered when he kicked his feet back up on the dashboard. “So basically, I need to man up, accept that I’m going to mess up, and just ask her.”

“Basically, yes.”

“Glad we cleared that up.”

Vergil glanced at him, but Dante was staring at the roof. “Thank you, Vergil.” He said. “That’s… what I needed to hear.” As his eyes drifted out of the window, Vergil saw a flash of confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Where you need to go.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Vergil smirked. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Dante had never been so nervous in his life. 

It didn’t help that Vergil entered Devil May Cry with the confidence of a king. 

But then again, he was a king. So he’d probably practiced that walk into his throne room a thousand times by now.

Dante hadn’t quite gotten over that yet. 

Ashira was curled up on the loveseat, clicking through their shared Kindle with one hand while petting a small Shadow in her lap with the other. The second Vergil walked in, she looked up at him with an excited smile. Though surprise caught her before she said anything as her eyes fell on the rather ludicrous bouquet of flowers in Vergil’s hands. Even Lucia and Iris’ eyes widened as he headed straight for his wife without sparing them a glance. And, when Vergil quite literally bowed to her like some kind of knight approaching his queen, Dante’s mouth dropped. 

What the hell, Verge?

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Vergil said. Ashira’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, and Dante was surprised she didn’t burst into literal flames as Vergil took her hand and sat down beside her. “I hope these ease my penance.”

Ashira’s smile returned, despite her embarrassment. “They’re beautiful,” She said as she took them. The second they were rested against her arm, Vergil revealed the second half of his gift; a necklace made of sapphires resembling a blue dragon’s eye. “Vergil,” She said quietly. But he silenced her with a gentle kiss, and Dante nearly passed out when he realized what his brother was doing. 

Damn you. 

But beyond the butterflies in his stomach, he didn’t really mean it. 

“It is time for us to depart,” Vergil said.

Dante rolled his eyes. “You’re still a prude.” 

Vergil ignored him as he gently pulled Ashira to her feet, Shadow hopping to the floor. “Please let the others know that we will return in an expeditious manner,” Dante swore he saw something like a smirk on his brother’s face, but it was gone before he was certain. “Present obligations permitting.”

“For the love of…” Dante scowled at him. “Knock it off, m’lord.”

Again, Vergil ignored him. “If you would like to come with us, Iris, Pythagoras said he’s willing to loan you another book.”

The girl’s eyes glittered in excitement as she spun on Lucia. “Can I go?”

Lucia chuckled as she glanced at Dante. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and grinned back. “I’ll go pick her up in an hour or two.”

Iris cheered as she rushed to Vergil’s side. “Maybe he’ll let me check out two.”

Ashira laughed. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“But you’re the queen!” 

“Trust me,” Ashira said as Vergil held open the door for them both. “He doesn’t care in the slightest.”

Dante waited for their demonic energy to subside, but it was Lucia who spoke first. “Good day?”

“Better than I thought,” He said as he moved toward her, hoping he looked as confident as Vergil had. When Lucia raised her eyebrow, however, he accepted his failure and laughed. “Though we do have the night to ourselves.” He slid one hand around her waist as the other stayed close to the pocket of his jacket. He’d be damned if he let Vergil out-romance him.

Lucia smiled as she rested one arm over his shoulder. “What do you have in mind?”

Dante hummed in mock thought. “Well, we could do the usual. Go out to dinner. Drink a little wine. Let me woo you with my enchanting dance skills.” Lucia laughed, but he kept going before she could agree to it. “Or we could stay here and surf the web. Maybe look through some venues or pick flowers…”

Lucia’s head titled, visibly confused. “Wait, what?”

Dante kissed her gently, ignoring the painful flip of his stomach as he pulled himself away and dropped to one knee. He swore his bones cracked as he did so, but his eyes were fixated on her as she realized what he was doing. “I know this is a very human thing to do,” He said as he clicked open the ring box without sparing it a glance. “And I can’t imagine what it would take to convince someone as amazing as you to spend the next Hell knows how long with a goofball like me. But I’m really, really, hoping that you might at least consider it.”

She dropped to embrace him in an instant. Except he wasn’t prepared in the slightest, and they ended up sprawled awkwardly on the floor. But after a few moments of confused silence, they both burst into laughter. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Dante finally forced out as he tried to catch his breath. 

She pushed herself up enough to meet his gaze. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah well,” He leaned up to kiss her. “Better late than never.”


End file.
